Algo Contigo
by Lali Evans
Summary: James ha esperado siete años para conquistarla y a la primera de cambio, otro ocupa su lugar.Lily se dará cuenta a tiempo de los sentimientos del chico?Song Fic cortito..DEJEN REVIWES!


**Algo contigo**

James caminaba por la orilla del lago pensativo.Lily, siempre Lily ocupando sus pensamientos.

Es qué no podía comezar a olvidarla de una vez por todas?La voz de Sirius resonó en su cabeza"_Olvidala de una buena vez!Vamos a Hogsmeade por un par de chicas"_

Eso es lo que tendría que haber echo en un principio.Ir de chica en chica hasta cansarse y olvidarla, pero ese no era su estilo.Era el de Sirius.

Estaría haciendo algo impropio de él, y estaría lastimándose.

-No más de lo que ella hizo-susurró para sí y tiró una piedra al fondo de lago, salpicando un par de gotas

Estaba triste y derrotado.Después de siete años, de cambiar en estos meses y ser su apoyo moral, ella se iba con otro.Esperar tanto para qué?Para que otro ocupe su lugar.

Por qué le dio alas e ilusiones de poder salir con ella algún día?

-Para salir con otro idiota-se dijo sonriendo irónico.Era su culpa, por creerle.

**Hace falta que te diga  
Que me muero por tener algo contigo  
Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho  
Que me cuesta ser tu amigo**

Se había convertido en su mejor amigo, su confesor, su casi hermano.Quizás lo vió como un amigo más, como un hermano.

Quizás ni se le pasó por la mente salir con él, ni se lo planteó.Él había malentendido las cosas.Ella le daba alas y esperanzas para seguir siendo amigos y él pensó otra cosa que no era.Tan rídiculo y petético era como para haberle entendido mal?Era un bobo enamorado lleno de tontas ilusiones.Era iluso, soñador.

-James..-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.Se giró conociendo a la dueña de la voz, la misma que de sus más locas fantasías-Lo siento

El chico la miró confunido.-Dé que lo sientes?

-Nunca debí salir con ese idiota-susurró con lágrimas en su blanco rostro.Tenía la remera razgada en un bretel y un ojo rojo.-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

-Lily..que te hizo el muy condenado?-atinó a preguntar olvidando sus sentimientos al ver el estado de la chica

-Eso no importa ahora..-negó y tomó su mano-Quiero pedirte perdón, por que no supe darme cuenta antes de que..-miró los labios de James con ansias, cosa que el chico percibió -..me pasan cosas contigo.

El moreno miró los rojos y finos labios de ella con deseo contenido.Las ganas de besarla estaban intactas y lo invadían, pero supo que ese no era el mejor sus hormonas, eso debía hacer.

**Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca  
Sin deseartela de una manera loca  
Necesito controlar tu vida  
Ver quien te besa  
Y quien te abriga**

-Este no es momento para hablar de eso, Lily..el maldito quizo propasarse contigo?-preguntó pausadamente, conteniendo una ira asesina-Dime la verdad

Ella suspiró y asintió apesumbrada-Pero no le hagas nada, por favor..él..tomará represalias, lo presiento

-Lily..qué te hizo exactamente?-preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y tomando el lloroso rostro de la chica entre sus manos-No tengas miedo en decírmelo

-Él..me besó y luego..-largó un pequeñó sonzollo cerrando los ojos-..quizó ir más allá con sus manos pero no lo dejé y se enfureció.Entonces escapé, pero me persiguió y me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie.

-Y esto?-señaló el jóven a su ojo colorado-Te pegó?

-Si, antes de que lo hechizara-concluyó en un leve llanto-..pero por favor James, no hagas ni digas nada..es muy peligroso, puede..hacerte daño, por favor.

James no pudo más que acogerla en sus fuerte brazos y dejar que ella llorara amargamente.El muy condenado iba a tener que vérselas con él, aunque Lily se lo rogara.

Luego de varios minutos, ella dejó de llorar, se limpió el rostro y miró a James con aprensión-Perdóname por favor.

-No hablemos de eso ahora-exclamó pasándole un mechon de pelo tras la oreja-Es mejor que vayas a la enfermería, para que te revisen

-Estoy bien, solo fue un susto-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-No estás escuchándome?  
-Si, pero no es momento de..

-James creí que te gustaba-agregó algo molesta-Y estoy diciendote que me gustas también y que me arrepiento de haber ido a esa cita.

El merodeador suspiró y bajó la cabeza revolviendose el cabello-Sí, te escuché..pero no es momento, Lily

-Esta bien, como quieras-comentó enojada y se fue al castillo a grandes zancadas, dejando al moreno en un estado de furia, rabia y confusión.

**Hace falta que te diga  
Que me muero por tener algo contigo  
Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho  
Que me cuesta ser tu amigo  
**

Cuando anocheció volvió al castillo en busca de sus amigos.Necesitaría de ellos para darle su remedio al muy desgraciado.Era su único objetivo:partirle la cara al malnacido ese.Luego habría tiempo de hablar con Lily y corresponderle a sus sentimientos

-Merodeadores..-gritó entrando en la sala común-..tengo una bromita para ustedes.

Tiempo después los cuatro chicos se dirigían al aula de astronomía donde el desgraciado tenía clases.

Remus lo sacó de clase alegando que era muy importante.En cuanto bajó junto a él, James lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo agazapó contra la pared

-Te crees muy vivo, eh Simon?-dijo escupiendo las palabras

-Hoy hiciste algo que no estuvo nada bien, brujo asqueroso-espetó juguetón Sirius, blandiendo su varita

-Nunca hay que meterse con mujeres, y menos maltratarlas-comentó Remus mirándolo con asco-Das pena

Peter sonrió malicioso y con un simple Accio! la varita del chico vino a sus manos-Y mucho menos amigas de los merodeadores.

-Nunca te metas con alguno de nuestros amigos, y menos con Lily-dicho esto James comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago, haciendo que el chico gimiera de dolor.

Luego pasó a Sirius, que le dejó ambos ojos morados y finalizó Remus con una mejilla de color violeta.

-Con esto aprendiste, asqueroso?-rió James con los puños apretados.Su ira asesina se había desatado

Simon lloriqueó sonoramente y lo miró asustado-No lo hago más, pero por favor ya no me hagan daño

-Eres un sucio cobarde-escupió Sirius dandole una patada-Sólo un poco hombre se comporta como lo hiciste!-chilló el moreno fuera de sí

-Es suficiente-lo detuvo James

-Pero..

-Déjennos a solas

-Pero James..

-Déjame, Remus-los tres merodeadores asintieron, Peter le dio la varita de Simon y se fueron por el pasillo-Te dimos tu merecido, con eso espero que aprendas

-Si, pero ya no me pegues por favor.

-No haré eso, por que por más que lo haga no sería suficiente para pagar lo que hiciste-observó caminando de un lado al otro-Quiero que confieses ante el mismo Dumbledore lo que hiciste

Simon palideció repentinamente y lo miró negando-Eso nunca

-Pues entonces..-tomó ambas varitas y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, dejandolo más adolorido-quieres probar más?

-Est.a..bien, lo confesaré-gimió con lágrimas en los ojos

-Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a Lily, o será peor-amenazó guardando su varita, para luego petrificarlo y llevarlo con Dumbledore.

Lily, por su parte, escapó de la enfermería por más que Poppy le recetó descansar.Debía ver a James y preguntarle que sentía por ella.

Entró en la sala común y la recorrió con la mirada.No estaba ahí.

-Has visto a James?

Ameline, una chica rubia que idolatraba a James, la miró con desdén-Adivina

-Cómo que adivina?

-Está con alguna chica por ahí, engañandote..y rompiendo su promesa de cambiar-dijo sonriendo cínica

-Muérdete la lengua, víbora a ver si te envenenas!-exclamó Lily y luego salió corriendo a la enfermería donde se acostó algo decepcionada.

James entró segundos después, y se escondió detrás de una cortina, espiando a la chica que miraba con aire ausente el techo.

**Ya no puedo continuar espiando  
Dia y noche tu llegar adivinando  
Ya no se con que inocente excusa  
Pasar por tu casa  
Ya me quedan tan pocos caminos  
Y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino  
No quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo**

Ella suspiró y miró hacia donde estaba el moreno -Por qué huyes de mi?Qué hize?

James dio un ligero resopingo sorprendido.

-Nada-negó y se sentó en la silla junto a ella-Es solo qué..todo esto me parece raro.

-Para mí lo es también, pero no me ando escapando y poniendo excusas

-A qué te refieres con poner excusas?-preguntó molesto-Siempre supiste lo que siento por ti, siempre fui con la verdad

-Pero recién cuando te dije lo que sentía, me respondiste con un "en otro momento"-recordó Lily con los labios fruncidos y las mejillas sonrojadas.Seguía igual linda, o eso al menos pensaba James.

-No me pareció momento por que acababas de vivir una fea situación-repuso tomandole una mano con cariño-Quize ser prudente, esperarte.

Ella le miró algo confundida pero luego sonrió de medio lado-Entonces, ahora que me esperaste, dime te pasa conmigo.

James asintió, carraspeó suvemente y se sentó en la cama, en el lugar que ella le había echo-Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti desde siempre..y..quiero tener **_algo contigo_**-susurró lo último y bajó la mirada abochornado no sabía bien por qué, si ella le había dado a entender lo mismo.

**Algo contigo, algo contigo  
Niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
Algo contigo, algo contigo  
Triste destino que me espera sin poderte conocer  
Algo contigo, algo contigo  
Ya no hay excusas, ya no hay nada que tenga que perder  
Algo contigo, algo contigo  
Como un esclavo, esclavo para siempre no me importaria ser  
Eternamente esclavo  
**

-Soy un tonto

-Sí, lo eres-sonrió ella divertida haciendo que él subiera la mirada sorprendido y molesto-Por sonrojarte así y sentirte..avergonzado?..Si yo te he dicho que me gustas-añadió y soltó una corta risita para luego incorporarse y acercarse lentamente-Yo estoy arrepentida de haberte echo sufrir todo este tiempo y te pido disculpas

-Lily, no pienses más en eso-susurró y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano-Eso forma parte del pasado.

-Pero forma parte de nosotros también

James sonrió ante la respuesta y no esperó a besarla lentamente y con tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.

-No sabes cuanto he esperado por esto-es lo que pudo decir luego de romper el prolongado beso por ausencia de aire

-Y yo..aunque me di cuenta muy tarde-sonrió como una niña pequeña-Qué triste sería mi vida si no te hubiera conocido-le tomó la mano y se la besó, risueña

-Ni yo..por que entonces no sería esclavo de tu amor y de ti-dijo sonriendo y la besó de nuevo, acostándose junto a ella para luego escuchar el grito de Madame Pomfrey seguido de varios reproches.

**Niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
Triste destino que me espera sin poderte conocer  
Ya no hay excusas nina, ya no hay excusas  
Ya no hay nada que yo tenga que perder  
Como un esclavo, eternamente esclavo no me importaria ser  
Eternamente, niña, no quisera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo**

**º-FIN-º**


End file.
